


【博君一肖】出走风波（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 62





	【博君一肖】出走风波（中）

肖战怎么也想不到王一博会突然袭击，下意识就慌了神，第一反应把夹着烟的手背到身后，着急往手心里攥试图熄灭。

“干什么！！疯了？！”王一博眼疾手快上前扼住肖战的手腕吼道，别着他的胳膊迅速夺过烟头摁进烟灰缸里。

也就是一瞬间的功夫肖战身后便已经别扭地被迫翘高，双腿顺势跪在了地毯上，王一博单膝着地按着他的腰狠狠几巴掌抽到屁股上，想想刚才肖战的举动就带了心有余悸的火气。

“闹什么闹！手不要了？？！”

隔着裤子小兔子都疼得倒抽了几口气，还没缓过来就感到裤子被粗暴地扒到腿根，只得弓着腰承受着王一博火辣辣的掌掴，噼里啪啦倾盆而下的疼痛让他眼泪都忘了掉，像是坐在火炉上煎烤。

王一博不说话，就是实打实地扇巴掌，从上到下，白色的印记变红又发白，直到电视里熟悉的声音悠悠飘进了耳朵。

“一博对爱的人一定特别关心那种。”屏幕上的大张伟对着王一博使眼色。

观众一片起哄。

“嗯别看我们一博表面高冷，其实特别暖。”汪涵默默地紧跟了一句。

低头看着肖战软趴趴耷拉着脑袋跪在地上，王一博刚要发飙的心情一下软了一半，然而还未开口就听见小人的控诉。

“暖个屁！你以前说好不会冷战的！！”这一开口便是浓烈含糊的哭音。

王一博也有点委屈，“战哥，到底是谁在冷战？我发了几天消息你都不回我。”

“那我不回你你就不发了吗！”肖战用力甩开王一博的胳膊直起身，眼泪直往下落。

“我不是来吵架的。”王一博叹口气凑上前抹了抹肖战眼角的泪，自己宝贝倔起来也真是难搞。

“你是来打我的！”肖战拍开他把手伸到后面，探到腰间就能感到屁股往上蹿的热气，想坐到小腿上都不敢，小嘴一撇又难受了。

“好好好是我不对，不该和你吵。”王一博尽量放轻声音，让自己听起来不是那么愤怒，“但是你老实说，这几天抽了多少烟？”

“不知道。”肖战没好气地回应，显然没打算给这个面子。

“好好说话，不然揍屁股。”王一博坐在身后的沙发上摸了摸肖战的软发。

“好几包！”肖战也有点不耐烦，一天天的凭什么自己总挨打，不知死活又加了句，“你能把我怎么样！”

真是吃硬不吃软。

原本离家这事王一博只打算小惩大戒，不成想小兔子这么能得瑟，给自己“罪加一等”，这是不好好罚不行了。

“怎么样？”王一博冷哼一声，“你马上就知道了。”

上半身被强制拉到沙发上，双腿还跪着就被夹住，肖战没时间反抗就被一根带子缠住了手腕，回头一看竟是王一博把休闲裤上的带子生生扯了下来。

“王一博你放开我！”小兔子想不到王一博能赤手空拳“变”出工具，冷不丁就被束缚了起来。

“刚才说话的时候怎么不过脑子，晚了。”

轻笑了几下，王一博就按住肖战的手腕冲着撅在大腿上的小屁股下了手。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“啊呜......”小兔子歪歪扭扭地晃身体想逃避，却只能把红肿的小臀送的更高。

“撅这么高，小屁股很实诚嘛，就这么想挨打？”王一博刻意羞人，“被老公打屁股是不是很兴奋？”

“你滚—呜！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

看人依然没有服软的架势，王一博收起了笑意，脸色逐渐暗了下来。

“玩离家出走，好玩吗？”

“脾气闹够了没？”

一句话跟着就是五巴掌，连续的击打几乎没有空隙让人哭。

“一天没看住你就搞事情！还敢抽烟！”王一博大掌挥得威风，沙发都随着肖战身体的起伏发出咯吱声。

“这么个欠揍的屁股不抽肿都对不起你！”

“呜.....我怎么就不能抽烟！”肖战的大脑闪过王一博夹着香烟吞云吐雾的画面，“你在芭莎的时候都抽！只许州官放火不许百姓点灯！啊！”

话脱口而出肖战都没反应过来那明明是拍杂志，就是摆摆样子，怕是吵架吵糊涂了。

“你再顶嘴试试看。”王一博压低了嗓子，一字一顿听上去更沉郁了。

“就顶怎么样，我还顶你呢！早晚顶你！”肖战回头把眼一瞪，愣是把眼泪憋了回去，一副天不怕地不怕的表情。

兔崽子嘴硬还有心思开黄腔，王一博都要笑了。

“不用早晚了，今晚就告诉你谁顶谁。”王一博拿起一旁的遥控器拍拍小屁股，“不把你收拾服帖了不回家，回家了也接着收拾。”


End file.
